


i wonder

by Silver-Moonlight (LunaKat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaKat/pseuds/Silver-Moonlight





	i wonder

i wonder sometimes who we were  
who we used to be  
i wonder how those people before  
grew up to be you and me

we began as guileless children  
young hearts and shining eyes  
so how did we become the people  
that we so despise?

as adults we are jaded  
drunk on insincerity  
how strange is it that looking back  
is the only way to gain clarity?

what is this strange effect  
that time has upon our souls?  
sometimes i wonder what it will take  
to makes us well and truly whole

maybe one day we can all go back  
to where we once began  
and we can all walk together  
forward, hand in hand


End file.
